Happy Birthday Logan
by BTRlove198913
Summary: This one shot is about where it's Logan's birthday and he is unhappy because he thinks everyone had forgotten. He soon finds out that his friends had not forgotten. But he is very suprized at what his friends end up doing for his special day. But you'll have to read to find out more.


**This is my first one shot. I don't really think this was the best thing I ever wrote but I just wanted to see if I could do it. Tell me what you guys think. **

**Happy Birthday Logan**

**It was a bright and sunny day in LA in September. Today was the 14th and it was Logan's birthday. He was not happy though. He didn't really have anything fun planned for his special day. He also thought that everyone had forgotten because no one had even said Happy Birthday to him that morning.**

**This birthday is horrible. "Logan thought to himself". A few tears then started to fall from his eyes. **

**In the other room the three other boys were talking. So do you think we should do this? "Asked James". Will he like it? "Asked Carlos". Yes guys he will love it. I know he will. He told me about this fanitcy of his a while back and it has to do with what we are planning. So I know he will love this. "Said Kendall with a big smile on his face". Ok so when we gonna do this? "Asked James" Soon. Just let me get a few more things together and we will do this. "Said Kendall as he walked out of the room". **

**Meanwhile in the living room Logan had finally decided to just lay down and try to take a nap. He was feeling miserable and just didn't want to deal with the world right then. So a nap sounded like a good plan. **

**About an hour into his nap he was gently shookin awake. Logie bear wake up. We have a surprise for you that we know you'll love. "Said Kendall as he shook Logan".**

**Logan didn't really want to get up but he knew if he didn't he would just be bugged by the guys. Ok guys I am getting up. What's the surprise? "Asked Logan as he rubbed his eyes". Get up and come to yours and my bedroom and you'll see. "Said Kendall with a big smile on his face". **

**Logan gave Kendall a confused look but got up and headed to the bedroom anyway. **

**Once inside the bedroom he saw cake, balloons, a big bottle of lube, bandanas, many condoms and some sex toys. He was supper surprised at that. What's all this? "Asked Logan with confusion in his voice". This is your birthday sex fanitcy you told me about awhile ago. Me and the guys are gonna make this a birthday your gonna love and always remember. "Said Kendall with that big grin still on his face". **

**Logan was speechless at that. All he could do was smile. Ok to start with let's light the candles on your cake and you can make a wish. Then the fun can begin. "Said Kendall". So at that Kendall went to the cake and lit the candles. Ok birthday boy its time for you to blow out your candles but not before we sing. "Said Kendall".**

**Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you . Happy Birthday dear Logie. Happy Birthday to you. "All three of the boys sang". **

**Once the song was done, Logan blew out the candles. He got them all in one breath. The other three clapped for him.**

**Ok Birthday boy its time for the fun to begin. "Said James with a huge smile on his face". **

**James then led Logan over to the bed and layed him down on it. He then unbuttoned Logan's jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. Logan's already hardened member sprang free. James then grabbed the hardened member and started to suck on it and lick it. With that Logan started to moan. **

**The other two boys just stood there watching and started to rub at the buldge in there Jeans. This was making them want to jump on Logan right now and fuck him but they knew they had to wait.**

**After about 5 minutes of James sucking and licking Logan finally cam hard into James mouth. Ok Logie bear its time for more fun. "Said Carlos". Carlos then grabbed the lube from the night stand and coated his fingers with it and then walked over to Logan. Ok Logie bear this might hurt a bit but I promise you it will feel good soon. **

**Logan just nodded his head at that. Carlos then inserted the first finger. Logan tightened up at that but soon relaxed. Once he relaxed Carlos started to move his finger in and out. Soon after that he stuck a second in. **

**Meanwhile on the other side of the room James was working on stretching Kendall. **

**Once Carlos felt like Logan was stretched enough he pulled his fingers out and got up and walked over to James. Where you going? "Asked Logan confused". I gotta stretch James and then we can all have fun. If you need to satisfy yourself while you're waiting you can grab a dildo from the table. "Said Carlos". **

**So while Carlos was stretching James, Logan got up and grabbed a bright pink dildo and went over to the bed. Once on the bed he lays down and inserts it into his now stretched hole. He slowly starts pushing it in and then pulling it out. Soon he was going fast and moaning as loud as he could. With that the other three looked over and saw the hottest sight they had ever seen. They decided it was time for them to all go over to Logan and have there fun.**

**Ok Logie bear we are ready to give you what you have been waiting for. "Said Kendall". But first we need to tie up your arms. "Said James with a grin". With that James grabs two bandanas and ties one to each wrist. Then he ties them to the bed post. Ok now we are ready. "Said James with a big grin on his face". **

**James is the first one on the bed and he lifts Logan's legs up and lets them rest aginst his chest. He then takes out the dildo and inserts his own dick into Logan's tight hole. Once inside he stops to give Logan a chance to adjust to the intrusion. **

**While James is doing that Kendall gets on the bed behind James and sticks his dick into James tight hole and dose the same as James and waits. Carlos then comes up behind Kendall and sticks his dick into Kendall's tight hole and also dose the same. After a few minutes they all were ready. **

**Carlos pulls back first then Kendall then James and they all at the same time thrust into one another. Thus earning a moan from the four of them. **

**Soon they all had an even rhythm going and were all moaning and very sweaty. But they all were very much enjoying themselves. **

**After a while James felt like he was getting close so he grabs Logan's hardened member and started to pump it to the same rhythm as his own pace of how he was fucking Logan. Soon both were cummimg. Kendall and Carols not far behind. They all rode out there orgasms. Once they were all done they all pull out of each other and lay down next to Logan. James unties Logan then lays down too. **

**For a good few minutes all they could do was calm down there breathing. That was so great guys. You got my fanitcy down to a tee. Everything was right. Thanks so much guys. "Said Logan with a big grin on his face. Your welcome birthday boy. We are glad you loved it. "Said Kendall". Ok we should go have some cake now. "Said Carlos". Ya, we should. Come on Logan. "Said James". So they all get up and head over to were the cake was. Best birthday ever. "Logan thought to himself". **


End file.
